


Coffee College And Skeleton Roomies

by Keziha_chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziha_chan/pseuds/Keziha_chan
Summary: You had to leave that place, you knew transferring wasn't going easy but you couldn't stay, you just hope this time... this place... these people... it could be better. You just didn't quite expect to be meeting this many Skeleton monsters never mind just on your first day. Maybe these guys could be your freinds, your allies...? Only time will tell.A reverse harem fic focused on Sans and Papyrus from UT, UF, US, SF.Inspired by a flufftober prompt list
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	1. The flufftober prompts

It’s October!!!!

So it’s time!!!

To begin!!

I’m writing each chapter of This multi-chapter fic inspired by [this list for flufftober.](https://keziha-chan.tumblr.com/post/630783533723549696/vex-bittys-please-feel-free-to-use-the-prompts) It won’t be in order though as I’ve had to mix the order up to fit it into a cohesive plot line ^^;

My fanfic ‘Coffee, College And Skeleton Roomies’ will be an undertale fic of course focusing on Sans and Papyrus from UT, US, UF, SF.

I’m gonna be posting to [@keziha-writes](https://keziha-writes.tumblr.com/post/629189801813393408/my-fanfic-list-my-ao3-my-main-blog-keziha-chan) on tumblr and here on my A03.

I was hoping to have more of the story planned out by now but time has slipped away, I was also hoping to have it more polished but hey ho… ^^;

I will try my best to have a chapter posted every day but I dunno if I’ll manage it so bear with me please ^^;


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day... You're going to be late! How could you be late on your first day??? At least your armed with spare pen's 'write'?

Bring… ring… bring… ring… bring… ring...

Your alarm sounded once again, that annoying ringtone echoing through the room, that tone seemed like a good one when you set it but now you're regretting it. Last night was pretty rough… How much sleep did you even get? You contemplate ignoring it... you could just switch it off for good this time and turn over and cuddle into your… sleeping bag?? 

You curse under your breath, you’d forgotten. How could you forget? Damn. You jump out of your sleeping bag and look over the mostly empty room for the clothes you set out. How many times have you hit snooze? 

You rush to get ready as fast as you can. No time for breakfast. You're gonna be so late and on your first day. Thankfully you’d at least had the brains to pack most of your stuff in the car yesterday, which is why tonight you slept on the floor in that old sleeping bag… 

Why couldn’t they just let you get in your dorm yesterday? Or something? This is what you get for transferring halfway through the term. You check the time, there's about 30 minutes before your first class, if there was little traffic you could get there in 25… maybe you could make it.

***********

You park up, grab your bag and check you have everything, “phone…? Check… notebooks? Yep. pencil case? Ok. wallet? Don’t forget that!”

You grab your wallet from the glovebox and jump out the car. 

Time…? 3 minutes.. Ok you got this.

You run into the college.

Humans and monsters alike walk around in their clicks, some hanging around by the stairs, others wonder aimlessly, they're either skiving or have later classes, you thought but there wasn't much time to dwell on it as you hurry passed, take two seconds to look at the map to check where you needed to be and booked it for your classroom. 

This class was pretty close to the entrance and easy to find, you knew the next wasn’t going to be half as easy. 

You made it with less than a minute to go, you step into your class after double checking it's the right one. 

It's a rather small lecture hall, most of the students are chatting amongst themselves. Your nerves are spiked by all the unfamiliar faces, but that was good, unfamiliar was why you were here right? But still you just hope you can make good use of this new fresh start. You look around for an empty seat… it took a second but you found one and sat down. And it was just in time because the professor walked in just then. 

He calls the class to attention and everyone takes their seats with some grumbling of course. Then he got right into the lecture. 

You got your things out and started scribbling down as much as you could. 

“Psst...” 

Was that for me? You think, looking around just in case and see the skeleton next to you looking over.

“Hey… um… new girl, I forgot my pen……” he whispers and you get the hint.

It was inevitable someone was going to ask you for a pen, thankfully you came armed with spares just for that reason. So you hand him a pen. 

“Thanks darlin’, you're a lifesaver,” he hummed. 

Did he just call you darling?? Ok…… 

“Just remember to give it back.” you whisper back, before turning to your work. 

Hopefully the bit you missed wasn't really important… 

Class flew by and you thought you understood most of it, then you had to have a quick chat with the professor to make sure what you learnt in your other college lined up with what he’d taught this class, it was pretty much the same but you still had a little extra homework. 

You take your extra work, overly expensive textbook and your things out of the room. 

You think about how you're probably not getting that pen back, because surly there was no way that dude was gonna hang around till after your chat with the professor was over. You turn to go back and have a look at that map, you have a while to go before your next class but this one won't be as easy to find so you want to make sure you know where you’ll need to go. 

“Hey new girl!” a small shout comes from behind.

You turn around... it was him, that skeleton who borrowed your pen. The first thing you noticed about him though was how tall he was, like he is really tall compared to you, in fact he towered over you. The next thing was that… like damn this dude has a gold tooth? You didn't see it before since it was on the other side of his skull, he also has a crack through his eye socket. His fashion style? Well you think he must frequent Hot Topic or something, cuz that black jacket with the fur trim hood, with that rusty orange sweater?… This guy is edgy as hell. 

“Here.” he holds out your pen to you. 

“Um.. thanks.” you take the pen and toss it into your bag. 

“So… I’m um… curious you got a name darlin’?”

Darlin’ again? Is he trying to hit on you? He seems pretty genuine, maybe he isn't, you don’t really get the vibe that he is but then that one word kinda throws you. So you just smile and give him your name. Oh how about a bad joke!

“Nice to meet you curious.” you add before you can stop yourself, only to cringe seconds later…

Wait is he laughing? No way he liked your dumb dad joke? 

“Good one,” he chuckles. “The names actually Rus, and it’s… um nice to meet you too.” He gives you a shy little smile, that somehow really suits him despite his style. Then Rus holds out his hand for you to shake.

So of course you shake his hand but only to recoil. 

“Ouch.” You squeak then you laugh. “Was that?”

“A hand buzzer, yeah…” he chuckles again. “never gets old.” 

From looking at him you would have never guessed he was just a shy jokester. Well as they say don’t judge a book by it's cover.

“Say, um… have you… you know... had anyone show you around yet?” he asks.

“No, I haven’t but it can’t be that hard to figure out right?”

“You’d be surprised, you know I got some time… so... if you do… and-and only if you want, I could... like... show you around.. or something?”

“Are you sure? It would be really helpful but I wouldn’t want to ask that of you.”

“You ain't asking, I'm offering.”

“Alright, If you really wouldn't mind.”

So your new classmate Rus showed you around and he was right it was pretty complicated to get around, you tried your best to take note of the different classes you need to remember but every corridor seemed to look the same, that's one of many things that make the first week or so in a new college so hard. Friends was another but hopefully you were already winning in that area. Rus is rather shy, and quiet but also pretty funny, if you can help it you'd definitely want to hang out more. Seemed like lending him that pen was a wise choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda short but I hope you guys liked this chapter, please let me know what you thought of it. Oh and can you guess which prompt this one was? XDD  
> I'll hopefully post the next one tomorrow at some point.


	3. The coffee shop

After your new skeletal friend showed you around, your tour came to a stop at one of the campus coffee shops, ‘Cafe Coffee’. 

“So yeah… this is the best coffee shop, some of my friends work here when they aren’t at classes, my bro does too but he ain’t here today.” he explained. “I’m gonna pop in for a drink and maybe a bite to eat.”

You check the time… almost lunch time… and you didn't get to grab some breakfast… you could really do with something to eat round about now…

“It's almost lunch so I need to get something to eat, mind if I join you?”

“Yeah if you don’t mind hanging around me for a little longer.”

“Thanks, and just so you know I kinda like your company, plus you're kind of the only person I know here.”

“Touché.”

He shows you into the little coffee shop, it’s pretty stylish with quite a lot of wood paired with the green colour scheme, and the potted plants, made it really relaxing, a nice calming place, something you know you’ll need when everything gets stressful. 

It was the perfect mix of busy yet quiet, not packed but still just enough people around to remind you that it's public. Rus picked out a seat, and you sat across from him. Soon enough another skeleton approached in a pale green polo shirt with the coffee shop's logo of a cartoon style dark green cup with whipped cream in. 

“Hey Rus who’s the girl? Oooh is it your Gf?? Should I tell Black?”

“What no, she’s not, I just met her today, she’s new so I was showing her around.” Rus protests his skull going a slight rusty orange colour.

Was that a blush?? How cute. 

You look back to this other skeleton you couldn't get over the fact he looked really similar to Rus but a little shorter and less spiky.

“I thought you said your brother wasn’t here today?” you tilt your head slightly in confusion.

“Pffft.” the other skeleton laughs. “Why would you say that, we look nothing alike,” he laughs some more. “Do you think all skeletons must be brothers?”

You gasp. “Oh no I’m so sorry I didn’t mean...”

“Stretch don't pick on her.” Rus scowls at him. “Were not brothers but… we get the ‘you look alike,’ a lot. Guess you could call us... cousins? Or something... But it's… well it's kinda complicated…”

Family and complicated now that's something you could kind of understand.

“Well Im sorry for making the assumption.” 

“Na it's cool, The names Stretch by the way.”

You introduce yourself of course before Stretch turns back to Rus.

“So why’s it important your bros not here??” he chuckles wiggling his bonebrow. 

“I was just telling her that he and some of my other friends like you work here, though I don’t know why I bother calling you my friend when you're like this...” Rus grumbles.

Stretch gasps dramatically, “oh you wound me! Cousin of mine, how could you.” 

You giggle, “Are you in the drama club?”

“I sure am hun, what gave it away, my devilish good looks?”

You laugh. “Mostly your flair but sure.”

“Can you just take our order,” Rus grumbles.

“Alright, alright. What are you having?”

Rus orders a chai latté and a cinnamon roll, you order your favorite drink and something nice for lunch, why not treat yourself.

“Sorry about him, he’s a pain in the coccyx,” Rus mumbles.

You giggle. “It’s ok, I think he’s funny, just like you are.” you chime. 

Rus has that sweet shy smile again.

Your order arrives swiftly, Stretch places the tray on your table... but there seems to be an extra?

“Stretch we didn’t order a muffin or a … honey… tea...” Rus sighs…

“Yeah you guessed it, i’m taking my lunch break early so I can hang with you guys.”

“That’s so cool your boss let you do that, the more the merrier.”

“Yeah this is great.” Rus says, you think you heard a little sarcasm but it was a little too faint to tell.

You chat with the boys as you eat your lunch, Rus lightened up a little after a while, maybe he was just feeling like three was a crowd? So you made sure to give them both a good amount of attention, you wouldn't want either of them to feel left out because that's a horrible feeling. By the end of it you were pretty sure you’d made two new friends. Seems like joining Rus for lunch was a good choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed ^.^  
> I'll be introducing the other boiz soon promise.


	4. A Helpfull Trip

You had fun with Stretch and Rus, but it was time to leave for that afternoon class you had, so after exchanging numbers with the two, you parted ways. 

You headed up to where you think your class is… nope not up this staircase… or this one… was it down or up? You don’t even know which way the entrance is anymore… 

You looked around completely lost and now running late. You think you might have an idea where it was so you run around the corner only to find yourself on the floor?? You bump right into someone, your butt hits the floor, your books and papers fall to the ground around you…

You look up to see… another skeleton? This one much rounder and smaller, his teeth much more smiley, his eyelights? Much bigger and brighter in a light blue that matches the bandana around his neck. He looks a little shocked but it morphs into worry.

“OH HUMAN!? ARE YOU OKAY?”

You snap out of the mini daze you were in and jump to your feet. Oh no you've screwed up, It was bound to happen but you’d hoped it wouldn't have been so soon, at least get a week over before you messed this up, what had you done to anger the universe?

“I am so, so, so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going. I’m sorry.” you say almost pleading for forgiveness. 

“IT’S OKAY AS LONG AS YOU'RE NOT HURT.” 

“I’m sorry.” you mutter again as you go to pick up all your things.

“HERE LET ME HELP.” He chimes as he picks up some of the books that fell at his feet. 

You quickly pick up your books and papers.

“HERE!” He chimes.

“Thank you”

He hands you the books he picked up for you but a piece of paper slips out of his hand. You go to get it but hit your head on his skull.

“Sorry!/SORRY!” you both apologise as he gets the paper for you.

Something on the paper catches his eye.

“IS THIS YOUR NEXT CLASS?” He asks, pointing to the paper.

“Um… yes…” you reply sheepishly. 

“YOU’RE REALLY IN THE WRONG PLACE.”

“Yeah I’m a little lost…” You admit.

“DON’T WORRY HUMAN, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY WILL HELP YOU.”

“Really? Are you sure? Don’t you have your own classes to get to?”

“I’M EXTRA EARLY AS ALWAYS! SO I HAVE TIME TO ATTEND TO IMPORTANT EMERGENCIES LIKE THIS ONE! NOW COME!” He leads you down the hall. “SO HUMAN WHAT’S YOUR NAME?”

You knew you would be giving your name out at least a few times today, but you didn't really imagine you'd give it out to 3 skeleton monsters in a row, not that you were complaining they all seemed really nice.

“THAT'S A LOVELY NAME, MY FRIENDS CALL ME BLUE, SO YOU CAN CALL ME THAT TOO,” He chimes with a big smile. “OH LOOK, WE’RE HERE.”

“Thank you, I would have never found it on my own.”

“YOU'RE WELCOME! HAVE FUN.”

“I will do.” you chime back as you enter the class.

This class was a relatively easy one, things you learnt in your previous college which was good news for you since you couldn't pay much attention anyway as your mind wandered to those you've met today, Rus, Stretch and Blue. An interesting bunch that's a fact, you wondered what Rus’ brother is like, whether the other two had siblings here too, if they knew each other. You wondered whether you could be their friends and hangout with them not only between classes but maybe even after classes. Then your mind wandered to their friends, would they accept you? That leads to you thinking about the other classmates, would they like you? Would it be different this time? At least you didn't have your family to worry about, you could cope this time if everything went sour at school as long as you don't have all that going on at the same time… that's when you remembered you have to move into your dorm after this, now them liking you was a big deal that gave you butterflies, what if… no it'll be fine, they will love you, and if they don't nothing will be as bad as what you've already been through. Just cherish what you have now, you've met 3 really nice people that have helped you through the day, you had a great lunch, you have all of your belongings shoved into your car… everything is great and it's going to continue to get better and better… right? At least letting Blue guide you to your class seemed like a good choice.  



	5. Roomies

Your first day of classes is over but that didn't mean your day was over in fact the most daunting part of the day was right in front of you, as you stand in front of the dorm building you'll be calling home for the next few years, mustering up the courage to walk in and meet your new dorm mates.

You take a deep breath before stepping through the door, dragging your suitcase along with you. 

This dorm just so happened to be the cheapest one available mostly for the simple reason that it didn't include any furniture in the rooms, other than a little built in wardrobe, so your little old bed and bean bag you'd brought with you were waiting in your car with a box of your things, which of course you'd take up with you once you knew exactly which room was yours. 

You pass a group of friends hanging around the entrance, pick up your keys at the desk and head into the elevator. 

Floor four dorm one… that was where you were gonna be living.

You step out of the elevator on floor four. The floor was split into two sections, one door each side of you… the door you needed was on the right so you step up to it… if you were remembering the layout plan right then behind this door was the living room shared between you and your eight dorm mates… although you have a key you should probably knock this time right?

So you give the door a little knock…

You hold your breath as you wait a moment, before the door opens. Behind the door… is yet another skeleton, how? You wonder, is there just that many of them here or what? This one looked a bit like Blue, a little taller maybe and not quite as excited looking, in fact he looks tired, maybe they were related just like how Rus and Stretch are kinda cousins. 

“Hey...” He says, his voice is deeper than Blue’s. “You the new girl?”

“Um, yeah, that’s me...” you reply sheepishly, “uh… is this my new dorm?”

“Yeah come on in, the names Sans, Sans the skeleton.”

“Hey vanilia who's there!?” You hear a gruff even deeper voice yell.

“Just the new roomie.” Sans replies back.

You step in and Sans leads you around the corner into the living area, oh and kitchen this was more open plan then you thought. There was a corner sofa with its back facing the door with more skeletons sat on it...

“Ya didn't tell us we got a new roomie! What's with that! What's he-” The one yelling turns around looking over the back of the sofa, “Oh...” he lets out a little chuckle. “Hey there Sweetheart.”

He gives you a little wave as his bright Red eyelights look you up and down... you notice he’s round like Sans and Blue but has pointed teeth like Rus and a gold tooth and a crack in his socket too, just his is more jagged.

“The name’s Red, nice to meet ya doll.” 

The other skulls look up from laptops, books and phones to see you, out of the four you see three familiar faces who simultaneously chime out your name in a confused and surprised tone. What were they doing here? Were they gonna be your new dorm mates?

The taller one you didn't recognise came over quickly and shook your hand.

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! NICE TO MEET YOU! I’M SURE WE WILL ALL BE GREAT FRIENDS, NYEH HEH HEH HEH.”

“I hope so.” You chime back, Papyrus is very friendly and chipper.

“WHAT’S ALL THE RUCKUS ABOUT!!?” 

You jump as a tall skeleton, taller than the rest barges in from the door you think goes to some of the bedrooms. He looks sharp and mean, dressed in red and black.

“MY QUESTION EXACTLY! WHY ARE YOU ALL SO LOUD!!?” A smaller but just as pointy and mean looking skeleton, in purple pushes past the other.

“I’M TRYING TO WORK!!” They both yell at the same time before they turn to scowl at each other. 

“Meet our new roomie.” Sans says as he pushes you towards them a little.

“Um.. hi I’m-”

“WHAT!? A NEW PERSON STAYING HERE? WHY WASN'T I INCLUDED IN THIS DECISION!?” The smaller one asks in a raised voice.

“I WON'T ALLOW IT!!!” The taller exclaimes.

“Guess I forgot.” Sans shrugs.

“I DON’T LIKE THIS!!”

“No point protestin’ boss what's done ‘s done.” Red chips in sending you a wink.

“I DON’T LIKE THIS EITHER!” the smaller one folds his arms under his purple bandana.

You look between them in confusion and concern as they all argue about the fact Sans didn’t even tell anyone else you were coming… you didn’t like this, you don’t want people arguing and fighting because of you, not again…

“Just introduce yourselves.”

“YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!”

“What you scared of a kid?”

“YOU’D BE SURPRISED WHAT A HUMAN CHILD CAN DO!” 

“Heh you're scared of them.”

“I AM NOT!!!”

Just as you think you can’t take much more shouting, Rus is at your side, he puts his hand on your shoulder, when did he even get there?

“Hey…!” he said barely above the others but they all go quiet mostly out of shock by the looks on their skulls.

“So....” Rus laughs slightly nervously. “You all gotta know she’s cool, ain't a threat and is nice.”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?” The one in purple asks.

“She’s a classmate.”

“SHE BETTER JUST BE A CLASSMATE.”

“She is, I met her today jus like you.”

“THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE’S SO GREAT?”

“Cuz i gave her a chance, could you all just do the same?”

“FINE, BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW HUMAN, ONE WRONG STEP, IF I FEEL LIKE YOU’RE A THREAT TO ME OR MY BROTHER.” He moves his finger across his neck, and you get the point. 

You swallow the lump in your throat and nod. 

“GOOD! WELL THEN LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF I AM THE MALEVOLENT BLACK. DON’T FORGET IT!! MWAH HAHA! NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I HAVE LOTS OF WORK TO DO!!” At that he turns away and leaves...

“Come on boss your turn don't let Black show you up.” Red adds.

“FINE!” He huffs. “HUMAN! IF YOU DON’T KNOW ME ALREADY THEN YOU’VE PROBABLY BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK. BUT SINCE THAT IS A SAD WAY TO LIVE I’LL SHOW YOU PITY, FOR I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE! FEARED AND ADMIRED BY ALL. NYAH HAHAHA!!”

This is where you're supposed to introduce yourself right? 

“Oh um… it’s nice to meet you? My name is-”

“I REALLY DON’T CARE AND I ALSO HAVE MUCH WORK TO DO, YOU’VE TAKEN FAR TOO MUCH OF MY PRECIOUS TIME.” He turns away flicking his cape like scarf behind him as he leaves…

The room goes quiet for a second. 

“Before you ask… yeah it’s usually like this…” Sans sighs…

“But ya get used to it.” Red adds.

Blue bounds over. “WELL THEN HOW ABOUT WE GET YOU SETTLED IN?”

“Your room is this one.” Sans turns you around and points you in the direction of Your room… “You got your key right?”

“Yeah here.” 

You open the door to an empty room, it's a cozy size, the far wall has a good sized window and the wardrobe, the left of the door is your bathroom.

“IT'S A BIT DUSTY IN HERE ISN'T IT? FEAR NOT, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE IT SPARKLING FOR YOU IN NO TIME!” He goes and fetches a bunch of cleaning gear.

“YOU HAVE MORE THINGS RIGHT? WE WILL HELP YOU BRING THEM UP.” Blue chimes volunteering the rest of them.

“Are you sure? I don’t have much to bring up.” You really don't want to be a burden for these guys.

“IT NO PROBLEM IS IT?” Blue asks Stretch, giving him a nudge.

“Yeah, no problem, we can help.” Stretch shrugs.

“You guys are so sweet.”

“JUST LEAD THE WAY!”

So you head out, Blue drags the others out and you, Stretch, Rus, Sans and Red have an ever so slightly awkward trip down the elevator while Blue races down the stairs. He greets you when the elevator opens… did he just race down four flights of stairs? Faster than the elevator, without breaking a sweat?!?! Ok…

You lead them over to your car while you hold idle chatter. 

They don’t make any comment about the cheap little car you have but when you open the trunk…

“You weren't joking, you’ve not got much at all, have you?” Rus comments.

“IS THIS IT?” Blue queres.

“Yeah this is it...”

“Quit complainin’ will ya? Makes our job easier.” Red huffs as he… somehow makes the headboard of your bed glow blue? and float? He floats it out of the car.

“How?” you mumble...

“RED STOP SHOWING OFF.” Blue rolls his eyelights as he makes the rest of the bed frame float, yeets your bean bag chair at Stretch and picks up the rolled mattress in one hand.

“Yer the one whos showin’ off li’l Blue.”

“How are you guys doing that?” You ask.

“It’s magic, kid.” Sans tells you as he uses said magic to grab your box of things. 

You’ve never seen monster magic at work before, “It’s so cool.”

There is nothing left in the car for you to carry…

“Um.. guys can I carry anything?”

“WE HAVE THIS!”

“Maybe you could just open the doors for us hun?”

“I can do that.”

The boys take your things to your room, Blue gets Red and Sans to start building your bed as he helps Papyrus with cleaning. 

You feel a little out of place… and a little bad that they are doing so much for you who is practically a stranger. 

“Hey hun?” Stretch calls. “We're getting pizza, you want any?” 

“Oh… um” you think about it… do you have enough money for that? the scholarship you were oh so lucky to grab only just managed to cover most of this… and you’ve not got much to live on… you already treated yourself to lunch... you should probably save up, you could just eat that bread you brought.

“We’ll all pitch in and pay for yours.” Sans says from pretty much under your bed as he builds it. 

“No I wouldn't want you to do that for me.”

“It won’t be much if all of us split” Sans says.

“I can tell ya my bro won’t be too happy if he notices.” Red chuckles. “And I usually only pay for food if it's a date. But I’ll live.”

“Way to inspire confidence.” Stretch says.

“Are you guys sure?”

“We’ll take care of you darlin’, we wanna make you feel at home.”

“YES! I AGREE, LET US TREAT YOU.”

What’s with these guys? They are way too helpful and super nice, usually you’d find it a little suspicious but for some reason you feel a sort of connection to these skeletons even the scary, angry two. Seems like moving here was a good choice.


	6. Caught Bread Handed

Chatting with the boys was fun, though Edge and Black seemed to ignore you for most of it… the others were great and many jokes and laughs were had. 

After eating dinner you retreated to your room to get some of that homework done, before you knew it your brain was too fried to do anymore shame it wouldn’t let you sleep though, so instead you lay sleeplessly on your bed for hours… you’re mind racing, you couldn’t help but think about the reasons you left home and why you transferred, there was just no way you could stay after it had gotten that bad… No… you had to stop doing this. You can’t keep dwelling on the past, laying in bed like this isn’t helping, you need to get up and do something… maybe get a snack? You didn’t really eat as much as you should have since they were paying so you didn’t want to freeload...

You drag yourself out of bed, all you really have is that half a loaf of bread you left in the kitchen, you need to go shopping for food as soon as… So anyway you make your way to the kitchen as quietly as you can since everyone is probably asleep… though you can see a light coming from the room next to yours. 

You find that loaf you shoved in the cupboard Blue and Papyrus had cleared for you. You didn’t even have anything to put on it so you take a piece out.

Just as you're about to take a bite, the lights flick on… you look over to who’s there…

Red yawns before looking back at you… you both stare at each other for far too long before you both laugh. 

“Guess I caught you bread handed heh?” He chuckles.

“Yeah guess so.” You say as you calm your laughter down.

“So? Sweetheart? Ya havin’ trouble sleepin’ too? Or ya usually get the need to munch on plain bread at two in the mornin’?” 

“Yeah...” You sigh…

Suddenly Red sat on the counter, you didn’t even see him move. 

“Yeah on the bread or the trouble sleeping?” he asks with a teasing chuckle.

You give him a little unamused look. “Are you always such a tease?”

“Well if yer havin’ trouble sleepin’ plain bread ain’t gonna do much, unless yer hungry that is,” he shrugs. “ya know what ya need is a hot chocolate. Works wonders. I was gonna make myself one so I might as well make one for ya too.” 

“No it’s ok, you don’t have to do that. I was just heading back anyway.”

“Come on, just let me make ya a drink, I don’t bite… not always any way.” He chuckles. “But ya know if ya really need ta go that’s fine...”

You think for a second… “I… guess I could stay for a little.”

“Cool so how do ya like yer hot chocolate?”

Red makes you and himself a good old cup of hot chocolate, he puts some weird stuff in his, like mustard… 

You both sit at the breakfast bar, it's quiet… 

“So… Why are ya so iffy about people doin’ stuff for ya. Is it cuz we’re all monsters or somethin’?”

“No of course not, I think all of you guys are great… I just… don’t want to be a bother...”

“Well quit it, If ya were a bother I’d let ya know. Ya ain’t botherin me.” 

“Um.. ok...”

“I’m sure you’ll settle in well, everyone seems to like ya.”

“Really? You think so?”

“Yeah, even my bro does, he just doesn’t know it.” He chuckles. “He’s kinda prickly when it comes to people and making friends and stuff.” he sips his drink.

“So he’s a tsundere?”

“Pffft...” he laughs. “Yeah, ya weeb.”

“Hey you know what it means though.”

“Oh shut it.” He chuckles.

You laugh a little too. “You guys all seem cool, I’m really hoping we can all be friends.”

“Ok, yer not a jerk, ya seem pretty cool ya self, so as long as ya don’t pick a fight ya will be fine. Was that one of things keepin’ ya up?”

“Well… one of I guess, what about you? What’s got you up?”

“Nothing much.”

“Right.”

There's a moment of silence as you both sip your drinks.

“Hey do you know what else can help you sleep?” Red asks.

“No what?” 

“Lie in a fireplace you’ll sleep like a log.” he chuckles.

“Good one.” you giggle.

“I got more where that came from. Why did the pig go in the kitchin?”

“I don’t know why?”

“He felt like bacon. What kinda tea is hard to swallow?”

“Um… too hot tea???”

“Na, Reality. Ok Knock knock.”

“Who's there?”

“Cook.”

“Cook who?”

“Yeah, you do sound crazy!”

“I got another.” He chuckles. “Knock knock.”

“Who's there?”

“Interrupting doctor.”

“Inter–”

“Ya've got cancer.”

“Red!” You gasp with a laugh.

“Oh come on it was funny.”

You chat and joke for far too long as you sip at your drinks. Red is funny, he has quite a lot of dark jokes in his collection, but he got you to laugh at most of them, It was fun spending time with him like this. He kind of reminds you of someone you were close to once upon a time.

By now it was getting really late and you were feeling tired. You stretch with a yawn, you can’t keep your eyes open much longer and before you know it your head rests on Red’s shoulder. He tenses but you're too tired to notice. 

“Doll…? Ya should head to bed…”

All he gets in reply is your soft breaths and faint snores as you drift deeper asleep.

“Alright then let's get ya to bed.”

Red is sweet, and a lot kinder then he first seems, he’s also funny which is a bonus. You feel like you've gained another new friend, spending time with Red was a good choice.


	7. What's Cooking?

Red was right, hot chocolate does work wonders to help you sleep. Though you don't really remember going to bed, yet you woke up really rested. Then the day went well, you only had morning classes today. So you were now getting back to the dorm. 

You open the door… it smells of smoke… you're not sure if you should go in or stay back get out and phone for help in case the place was burning…

“Oh stars… oh no… um... what do I do?” You faintly hear Rus mumble. So you head in against your better judgment, as you get closer to the kitchen the smoke gets worse… it fills the air, you can still see through it but it makes you cough nonetheless…

“Rus?! Are you ok?” you call out.

You then see Rus there at the stove, he steps back as his pan sets on fire, the fire alarm goes off and he jumps covering his… ears? Or rather the side of his skull where his ears would be… 

You drop everything and quickly dash over putting the lid on the pot and turning the oven off to extinguish the fire. 

The fire alarm suddenly stops, you turn to see Sans standing on the counter under the alarm. 

You turn back to Rus. “Rus are you ok? What happened.” you ask.

“I...I’m fine… I was just trying to make lunch...”

Sans sighs… “Again? Didn’t Black ban you from cooking? After last time.”

“Well yeah but… I’m hungry… and… and Papyrus said pasta would be easy… please don’t tell my bro...” Rus mumbles.

“Don’t worry I won’t but you might wanna open some windows, or he might ask.” Sans then sits down on the counter.

“What happened last time?” you query.

“I just badly burnt… our kitchen...”

“oh...”

Rus then starts opening the windows as you take a peek at the cooking pot… water, just plain water was in the pot not even any pasta yet… how did it set on fire like that? Is he just that bad at cooking?

“Hey Rus, you said you're hungry right? If you want I could make something?”

“Would you?” he chimes.

“Could you whip something up for me too?” Sans asks.

“Sure. So Rus what did you want to eat?” 

“Pasta, the shell ones with um… bacon and scrambled egg...”

“Is that ok with you Sans?”

“Yeah cool with me.”

You get a fresh pan of water on the hob, and start heating a frying pan. You think for a second, maybe you should ask if they want to help… 

“Did either of you want to help?”

“Na, I’m good.” Sans replies.

“I don’t know if I should.” Rus admits sheepishly.

As you suspected.

“It’ll be ok if you want to. I’ll be here to help.” You reassure him.

“Alright then… I'll try not to burn the dorm down...”

You ask him to crack then whisk the eggs, he drops his first but you manage to help him get the others in the bowl, then you ask him to get the bowls as you cook up everything. You have fun cooking with Rus and of course as usual you, him and Sans all joke and chat. 

You serve up three plates of pasta. 

“This is  _ egg-cellent _ .” 

“I agree it definitely  _ su-pasta-s _ anything I could do by myself.”

“You  _ bacon _ ?”

You all laugh.

With the food Rus drinks barbecue sauce and Sans has ketchup… you're not sure how to feel about that but they get a laugh out of you anyway, maybe that was why they did it, or maybe they just like their condiments that much. But anyway you had fun. How are these boys so easy to get along with, it’s been a day now yet you almost feel like you’ve been here for a lifetime, like you're part of their odd family. It was good and nice that you could finally relax with people. Whatever it was at least cooking with and for Rus and Sans seemed like a good choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late, I've been feeling unwell and also been really busy. I'll do my best to get back on track.  
> I hope you enjoyed despite the delay.


	8. Astray

By now you were getting more comfortable with all of your dorm mates as you all sat together in the living area, after doing some work you all started playing a cool online game together and you were winning, in fact you and Black make a good team, Sans and Red never even saw you coming. 

You could hear Edge in the kitchen clattering around, you know it's his turn to cook but wasn’t it a bit early to be starting dinner? You wonder what he’ll be cooking, Red has warned you his cooking can be ‘interesting’ to put it lightly… wait no concentrate on the game. 

“IT’S NOT HERE! WHY DON’T WE HAVE ANY!”

“What don’t we have bro?” Red says without looking up from his screen.

“WE DON’T HAVE ALL THE INGREDIENT!”

“Then just go get some from the shop.”

“I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GO TO THE SHOP.” 

“Hey Kiddo don’t you still need to go to the shop?” Sans asks you.

“Yeah” You reply.

“EXCELLENT HUMAN! YOU HAVE THE PRIVILEGE OF COMING TO THE SHOP WITH THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE Ed-”

“Yeah, yeah in a sec, just let me finish this game.”

“NO WE’RE GOING NOW!!!” He demands stomping his foot.

“NO DON’T TAKE HER YET.” Blue says. “SHE’S HELPING ME IN ELEC-..... NEVER MIND TAKE HER AWAY.”

“Well that ruined the mystery, I’ll tag along.” Stretch adds.

“THERE'S STILL ONE MORE MYSTERY.” Black exclaims.

“No not really with how you’ve been so buddy buddy with her, tho I sussed it from the beginning and wanted to see how it played out.”

“WAIT WHO IS IT?” Papyrus asks. 

“WE’RE GOING NOW!” Edge grabs your wrist and pulls you up then over to the door.

“Hey! Least let me get my bag and jacket...”

“FINE, BE QUICK.”

You grab your things and follow Edge out the door. Stretch somehow meets you outside. 

You’re about to turn right to go to the car park when Edge turns the other way. 

“Um… Edge isn’t the car park this way?” you ask.

“I KNOW THAT… BUT... WE’RE WALKING! YES YOU NEED THE EXERCISE AFTER SITTING AROUND ON THAT GAME.”

“Are you sure? Isn't it kinda far?” Stretch asks. 

“IT'S NOT AS FAR AS YOU THINK.”

“Ok then...”

So you follow Edge heading into town… at least you think… you’re not too familiar with the area yet, so you're following him blindly. 

“Edge, I'm sure it's this way...” Stretch says…

“WELL THEN YOU'RE MISTAKEN I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE WE GOING!”

He takes you down a street, then down an alleyway insisting it was a quicker way. You take a right then a left, another left, the straight on for a while before turning left again. 

You feel like you’ve been down this path before… “Edge, are we going round in circles?” You wonder...

“NO! OF COURSE NOT!”

“Have you ever even walked to the shop before.” Stretch asks.

“WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?”

“Well you know… just that although you can get around in that ‘cool’ car of yours you're hopelessly lost on foot.”

“THAT IS NOT TRUE!” He huffs. “I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE WE ARE!”

“Then tell us where to go.”

“WE NEED TO GO THIS WAY!!”

Edge storms off down another alleyway to your left. 

You and Stretch follow.

A wall… is what you see in front of you… a big brick wall blocking your path in the dingy alley that's full of boxes and trash cans… it smells like wet dog, fish rubbish and other unpleasant things... this wasn’t the way… you’re now 100% sure Edge has led you astray…

“See you’re lost.”

“I AM NOT! WE JUST HAVE TO CLIMB THIS WALL!! IT’S A SHORT CUT!”

“Really? That’s not a good idea.”

“WHY?”

Stretch clicks his fingers creating a bone that he throws over the wall… you then hear loud growling and barking…

“That’s why.”

“FINE WHATEVER, IT’S YOUR FAULT THOUGH FOR DISTRACTING ME!!”

“Oh you think I’m distracting?”

As the dogs quiet down you hear a little something. You stop listening to the boys as they argue and try to focus on this sound…

“Shhh!” You hush them as you try to find the sound… 

“NO I WILL NOT SHHH!”

“Mew...” You hear from a pile of boxes followed by the sounds of whimpering… it sounds like a hurt cat…

Edge and Stretch go quiet.

You lift a couple boxes carefully, under one of them are two little kittens, one gray, the other a pale ginger both sporting a tabby pattern… They look hurt and weak. 

The three of you gasp.

You gently pick up the kittens wrapping it in your jacket. “We need to find a vet now!”

“Sure come on.” Stretch says. 

He leads you down the alleyway and suddenly the three of you are in town, a vet just up ahead. You dash in and hand the little kitten to the professionals. 

“The poor things… do you think they’ll make it?” You ask as the vets care for them.

“I hope so...” Stretch hums.

“They better...” Edge mumbles.

After the kittens are treated and fed they look much happier. It turns out they aren’t chipped and they don’t fit any missing cat descriptions, these are stays… 

“You have a few options now,” The vet says. “You can take them home, we’ll chip them for you. Or we could have them taken to the local shelter.”

The three of you look at each other… 

“Well our dorm Is pet friendly.” Stretch reminds you.

“THAT'S SETTLED THEN WERE TAKING THEM HOME!” 

Edge claims the ginger kitten and names her DOOMFANGER! Stretch doesn't want the responsibility of looking after a cat so the other is left in your care, the fluffy little gray tabby possibly part maine coon boy looks up at you with the cutest pale green eyes. He needs a name...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Please let me know what you name your kitten in the comments I'd love yo know! ^^


End file.
